Backyardigans of Madagascar
by kirbyfan64
Summary: After Sherman the Worman gets kidnapped from his home in the jungle, he somehow ends up in New York. Once there, four penguins find him and set out on an adventure to help him get home. But on the way there, they acquire help from 5 musical animals.
1. Too Much To Comprehend

It was a sunny day in the heart of the jungle, where there are more wormans than chocolate chips in 90 cookies...or something like that. It was almost time for the biennial worman migration to Wyoming. It was being led by Herman, the only worman who can speak English.

"OK, is everybody ready?" Herman asked.

"(worman language)" all the wormans answered.

"Good." said Herman. "Sherman are you ready?" Herman asked his brother.

All the other wormans looked at Sherman, who was sitting on a rock doing nothing.

"Sherman, are you ready?" Herman asked once again.

"(worman language)" Sherman answered

"What? You don't want to go!" Herman said outraged.

"(worman language)" said Sherman

"Well I don't care whether you do or not, because I don't like you." said Herman in a very mean tone. "Come on everyone." he said.

All the other wormans followed Herman, and one in the back turned his head around and spitted at Sherman.

For the next 5 hours Sherman was just sitting on that rock doing nothing. He then realized he was hungry and decided to go look for some food. Sherman was just about to get off the rock, when the next thing he knew, he was inside a jar.

"(worman language)" Sherman said scared.

Sherman looked up and saw two teenage brothers named Joe and Larry.

"Look what I found Larry." Joe said in excitement.

"What's so great about a worm?" Larry asked.

"This isn't a worm. This is a worman, he might be the only one in existence. Because last month I heard there were only 327 in the world." Joe explained to his brother.

"But what are the odds 326 of them died in one month?" asked Larry.

"Not very." Joe said. "But do you see any others around here?" he asked.

"No." Larry answered. "But I still think he's just a worm." Larry said changing the subject.

"He's not! And to prove it to you, I'm gonna send him to our cousins in New York." Joe said. "They know alot about animals, they should be able to tell us." said Joe.

Joe put a lid with holes in it on the jar and him and Larry left the jungle for the post office. Sherman was more scared then he had ever been in his entire life.

**About An Hour Later**

Larry, Joe, and Sherman finally got to the post office.

"Hello Mr. Postman." Larry greeted. "Me and my brother would like to deliver this to our relatives in New York City." he explained.

"No need to be so descriptive, just put it with the other stuff to New York." said the postman.

The teenagers put Sherman on a conveyer belt that started going the second they walked away. Sherman was now even more scared then he was before. The conveyer belt came to a package wrapper. He wrapped Sherman and accidentally put a stamp that said "No Reason To Be Careful" on it. Sherman's box was then put on an airplane with many other packages. It was put under another box that was much bigger. Luckily, Sherman was at the bottom of the jar and couldn't tell there was a box on top of him. The plane landed in JFK airport after a long 2-hour flight. Sherman was taken to the mailbox of Joe and Larry's cousins, Steve and Patrick. Their mom went to the mailbox and pulled out the package that had Sherman in it and went back inside.

"Hey Steve and Patrick, you got a package from your cousins." yelled the mom.

"Just throw it up to our room." said Patrick.

The mom misunderstood and literally threw it upstairs to the boys' room. Some of the glass of the jar broke off and it just barely went into Sherman's skin. Patrick took the box into the room, and opened it. There was also a letter in the box from Joe and Larry, but Steve and Patrick were to astonished by Sherman to read it.

"What is it?" asked Steve.

"I don't know." said Patrick.

"Neither do I." said Steve.

"Well obviously, or else you wouldn't be asking me what it is." said Patrick. "Who are you, Captain Obvious? he asked.

A flashback started showing Larry wearing a superhero costume with a big O on it. He saw an elderly woman about to be run over by a car. He swooped in and carried her to safety.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"I, am Captain Obvious." Larry answered.

The flashback ended.

"No not at all! I'm don't have a secret identity or anything." Larry nervously lied.

"OK." said Patrick. "Well I say we go show this creature to our aunt at the zoo, she should know what it is." he suggested.

Steve and Patrick walked down the street to the Central Park Zoo with Sherman in Steve's hand. They walked up to Alice the zookeeper.

"Hey, aunt Alice. We found this weird creature and we can't tell what it is." said Steve as Alice picked up Sherman.

"We were hoping you would..." Patrick started to say.

"Ah, it's just a worm." Alice interrupted after getting a good look at Sherman.

Alice threw Sherman all away across the zoo.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Sherman screamed.

He landed in the pool of the penguin habitat where Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were waiting for zoo visitors to come. Sherman came up out of the water and all 4 penguins except Private were confused.

"What is it?" Kowalski asked.

"I dunno." said Rico.

"I know what it is, it's a..." Private started to say.

"An alien!" Skipper shouted.

"An alien?" Kowalski said confused.

"Yes an alien. Here to take over our planet and our universe." said Skipper.

"Actually Skipper, there is only one universe." Kowalski corrected.

"That's what they want you to think." said Skipper.

"Well let me have a look at the creature, I can see if it is from a distant planet." said Kowalski as he picked up Sherman and took a few good glances at him.

"(worman language)." said Sherman.

"It sure sounds like an extra-terrestrial." Kowalski said. "But to know for sure I'm going to need a Q-Tip, petri dish, plastic cup, notebook, bowling ball, vacuum cleaner, a stuffed ostrich, and a #2 pencil." he explained.

Rico regurgitated all the things Kowalski mentioned besides the petri dish.

"Good, except I still need a petri dish." Kowalski commented.

Rico tried to regurgitate a petri dish, but nothing came out.

"Nope." Rico said.

"Very well, we'll have to look it up online instead." said Kowalski disappointed that he couldn't do it the hard way.

"But couldn't you guys just..." Private began to ask.

"Go to the library and look at books?" Skipper guessed. "Private, nobody's done that since 1996." he informed.

"(worman language)" Sherman said.

"Now we just need to find a computer." Skipper said.

"But that won't be necessary, because I..." Private started to say.

"The closest one I can think of is the one in Alice's office. Let's go use hers." Skipper suggested.

"I don't know guys." Private said. "Doesn't that seem a little too risky?" he asked. "Because what if Alice walks in while we're using it?" he asked.

"Well now I totally wanna do it because you've told me that it's risky." Skipper said. "Risky is my favorite character on Everybody Hates Chris." he continued. "Now come on men, it's time to commence Operation: Find Out What This Creature Is." he concluded.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico slid on their bellies over to Alice's office. But Private just walked in depression. Sherman slithered slowly and by the time the penguins got there, he was only a quarter of the way there. Kowalski jumped up to the computer and went to a website that could name different kinds of animals.

"Now I type in small, S-shaped, yellow, and orange dots. Now press Enter." said Kowalski as he typed.

A new page came up that showed a picture of Sherman. It also had a big article talking about his species.

"But we still can't read." Skipper reminded Kowalski.

"And that's fine because I..." Private started to say.

"No problem. This is the perfect time to show you my latest invention." said Kowalski.

Kowalski lifted up a pink device that looked like a radar gun. But what was different was that it had no button on the handle, and it had a crank on the left side of it.

"I call it the RFTY. It takes human writing and converts it into our language." Kowalski said as he held his device in the air.

"Cool." Skipper said. "But why is it pink?" he asked.

"I was gonna paint it red and white. But the white mixed with the red." Kowalski answered.

Kowalski aimed the RFTY at the computer screen and turned the crank. After about 22 seconds of cranking, the RFTY printed out a copy of the article. But now all the letters were replaced with markings that only penguins could understand.

"It says that the creature we found is a worman." Kowalski read.

"Yeah, and I..." Private started to say.

"It says that the worman is a rare creature found only in the heart of the jungle." Kowalski read. "It also says they migrate to Wyoming every two years." he continued.

Sherman finally made it to Alice's office.

"(worman language)" said Sherman.

"He's saying that his name's Sherman." said Private.

"You speak Worman." Kowalski said.

"Yeah, I studied their language for 3 years. I knew he was a worman all along." said Private.

"Private!" Skipper yelled. "Why didn't you say something?" he asked.

"(worman language)" Sherman said.

"He says that he was kidnapped from his home in the jungle." Private said. "I say we help him get there." he suggested.

"(worman language)" said Sherman.

"Sherman says if he gets back home, he can get to Wyoming by himself." Private said.

"And just how do we get to this jungle?" asked Skipper in a tone that made it obvious that he didn't want to this.

"(worman language)" said Sherman.

"He has no idea." Private said. "But he knows someone who does." he continued.

"(worman language)" Sherman said.

"What's that?" Private asked. "The Backpackigans?" he guessed.

"(worman language)" said Sherman.

"The Backpainigans?" Private guessed.

"(worman language)" said Sherman.

"The Frontyardigans?" Private guessed.

After all these wrong answers Private gave, Sherman got tired of having him guess. So he jumped up to the computer and typed in what he was trying to say. A picture of The Backyardigans standing on their show's logo came up.

"Oh, The Backyardigans." said Private. "Do you know where they live?" he asked.

Sherman almost answered but realized that he never found out the name of the town that the Backyardigans lived in.

"(worman language)" Sherman answered.

"He says he doesn't know." said Private.

"That doesn't matter because I know where." said Skipper.

"How's that?" Kowalski asked.

"Those people on the screen have a TV show on Nick Jr., and I happened to see it once." answered Skipper.

Kowalski giggled.

"What?" Skipper asked.

"You were watching (giggle) Nick Jr." Kowalski said slowly.

Kowalski began to laugh hysterically and he fell down on the floor and couldn't stop giggling.

"What's he laughing about?" Private asked.

"I dunno." Rico answered.

"Alright Kowalski, you can stop laughing now." said Skipper.

Kowalski ignored Skipper and continued to laugh.

"I didn't even mean to watch it." Skipper admitted. "I just woke up at 0400 hours and it was on. I only saw it for about ten seconds until I made it to the TV and turned it off." he continued.

"I don't care, it's still hilarious!" yelled Kowalski.

Kowalski continued to laugh so hard that he almost lost his entire breath.

"Stop laughing!" Skipper demanded.

Kowalski finally calmed down and got back up.

"Sorry Skipper." Kowalski apologized. "Now where do these Backyard people live?" he asked.

"That, I don't know exactly." Skipper said. "What I do know is how to get there." he said. "On the show, the characters had some magical ability to describe the place they wanted to go and just like that, they would be transported there." he explained.

"(worman language)" Sherman said.

"Sherman says that what really happens is the Backyardigans use their imagination to get somewhere." said Private.

"Now let me think, I'm trying to remember what their home look like." said Skipper not listening to Private.

Skipper didn't remember very good because it had been weeks since he saw the show.

"Now I remember." Skipper said. "First there was grass everywhere. Then there was some trees. Then finally, there was 5 houses with picnic tables in front of them." he explained.

The different characteristics of the Backyardigans' backyard appeared one by one as Skipper said them. Rico, Kowalski, and Private were completely amazed while Sherman and Skipper weren't because Sherman had seen it before and Skipper didn't notice.

"Wow!" Private said amazed.

"I can't believe it worked." Kowalski commented.

"(worman language)" said Sherman.

Sherman used his head to point at Pablo's house where he saw the Backyardigans sitting around thinking of what to do.

"What are we gonna do today?" Austin asked.

"I don't know." answered Uniqua.

Tasha stood up in anger.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Tasha shouted. "Can't we think of something else to say?" she asked

"What do you mean Tasha?" Tyrone asked.

"All day we've been saying "What are we gonna do today? "and "I don't know"." Tasha explained. "There has to be something else we can talk about!" she yelled.

"Well you shouldn't really be yelling because you were the one who started the conversation." Uniqua informed.

(record breaking)

"Well somebody could've given me a different answer." said Tasha before she sat back down.

The penguins walked over to the Backyardigans while Kowalski carried Sherman with his hands closed.

"What kind of animal are those guys?" asked Pablo.

"They're penguins." Uniqua answered.

"They can't be penguins, they're not blue." said Pablo.

The penguins walked up to the Backyardigans.

"Hello Backyardigans." Private greeted. "I'm Private and this is Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico." he said pointing to each of the other penguins as he said their names.

"Hi, I'm Pablo." said Pablo.

"My name's Tyrone." Tyrone said.

"I'm Uniqua." said Uniqua.

"I'm Tasha." Tasha said.

"And my name's Austin." said Austin.

Nobody talked for a few seconds.

"That was close. I was afraid they were gonna start singing." said Skipper.

Pablo giggled.

"So what are you penguins doing here?" Tasha asked.

"We were hoping you could identify this worman." said Kowalski.

Kowalski opened his hands and revealed Sherman to everybody else.

"Sherman, long time no see." said Uniqua.

"(worman language)" said Sherman.

"Really?" said Uniqua.

"He didn't go with the other wormans to Wyoming and he wishes to did." Private mentioned.

"So the 5 of you can just describe Wyoming and we'll go home." said Skipper.

"Sorry, but we can't." Austin apologized.

"Why?" Rico asked.

"We can only do it twice a day and you used the first one when you came here." Austin explained

"But that means you would still have one more." said Kowalski.

"Nope." Austin corrected. "We have to use the second one to get home. It's a rule." he explained.

"But couldn't you just wait until tomorrow and then use your first one to get to Wyoming and then the second to get home?" Skipper asked.

"No, it will just be easier this way." Tyrone lied.

"The only way we know how to get to Wyoming is by getting to the heart of the jungle and then following the other worman's trail." Tasha explained completely changing the subject.

"Well since you're all so impatient to do it the simple way, I guess it's time to commence Operation: Untitled Penguins of Madagascar and Backyardigans Crossover Story!" Skipper shouted.

"You might want to make your operation names shorter, because it's a long way to Wyoming." Uniqua stated.


	2. The Wizard of Odd

After 11 hours of walking through the town, the gang finally made it to the jungle, and they weren't even close to the heart of it. Uniqua looked up at the sky and realized that it was now too dark to go any further.

"It looks like we're gonna have to sleep here tonight." Uniqua said.

"You mean sleep, in the jungle." Pablo said in fear.

"Uh-huh." said Uniqua

"But there are lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" Pablo yelled.

"Now now, no need for a Wizard of Oz reference. We just need to..." Uniqua started to say.

"Well, what do you have against Wizard of Oz references?" Pablo asked angrily.

"Nothing, it's just that..." Uniqua started to say.

"That you think Wizard of Oz is the stupidest movie in the history of the world." Kowalski said angrily.

"No I don't, what I meant was..." Uniqua started to say.

"What you meant was referencing is for losers." Tasha said angrily.

No, not at all, what I meant was there's no need to worry about lions and tigers and bears here in the jungle." corrected Uniqua.

"And why not?" Pablo asked.

"Well for one thing, they don't live in the jungle." answered Uniqua.

"Hold the phone pinky." said Kowalski. "You're right about the bears and lions, but what about the tigers?" he asked.

"Well, they don't live in the jungle either." said Uniqua. "Uhhm, don't they?" she asked.

Everyone then heard a big roar. Scared, they all laid out their sleeping bags and got in them.


	3. KowalSKIpper

All the penguins, the Backyardigans, and Sherman had been asleep for hours, when all of a sudden Pablo woke up.

"Kowalski! Kowalski, Kowalski!" Pablo shouted as he tried to wake up Kowalski.

"What?" Kowalski asked annoyed after he woke up.

"I've just realized something." Pablo said.

"Well I'm sure it's very important!" Kowalski said sarcastically.

"Oh it is." Pablo replied. "When I was asleep, I realized that the last 3 letters in your name, are the first 3 in Skipper's.

"That's so interesting." Kowalski commented sarcastically as he laid back down, facing away from Pablo.

"Yeah, I know." said Pablo. "Well, good night." he said.

Pablo then laid back down.

"Now I see why some readers don't like it when there are parts of stories that don't have anything to do with the main plot." said Kowalski.


	4. The Action Begins!

The next morning, everyone woke up.

"Woo-hoo! We didn't get eaten!" Pablo cheered.

Everyone then rolled up their sleeping bags.

"Hey Uniqua, where do these sleeping bags go?" Skipper asked.

"Oh, they go..." Uniqua started to say. "Actually, the sleeping bags came out of nowhere." she continued.

"Hey I know, let's leave them on the ground for the tiger to eat, so he'll then be too full to eat us." said Pablo.

"Stop talking about that, because there is no tiger.

"Yeah, and it's not the tiger we should be worried about, it's the curse." Tyrone said.

"What curse?" Skipper asked.

"Oh." Tyrone said. "I was hoping you guys already knew about it." he continued.

No one spoke for 3 seconds.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. Tell us about this curse." Private said. "Well, I don't know why, but the worman's god, Klerman the worman, has a curse that if anyone ever tries to take a worman, he will make them disappear by striking lightning at them one by one." Tyrone explained.

"Well, why do we have to worry?" Private asked. "We're not taking Sherman, we're bringing him back." he said.

"(worman language)." said Sherman.

"What's he saying?" Skipper asked.

"He said that Klerman's eyes are backwards and he doesn't know.

"Oh, right. I knew I forgot something." Tyrone said. "You see, Klerman is said to have been born with backwards eyes, so therefore sees everything backwards too." he explained.

"Oh, I see. He thinks we're taking Sherman." Skipper said.

"But it doesn't matter, because science can prove that there is no such thing as curses." Kowalski added.

That instance, a lightning bolt came down and struck Tasha. When the smoke was gone, everyone else noticed taht Tasha was too.

"Einstein's undies! The curse is real!" Kowalski screamed.

Kowalski than ran away screaming.

"Well there goes that." Uniqua said.


	5. KowalSKIpper Part 2

The rest of the gang caught up with Kowalski. Uniqua than grabbed his arm.

"Kowalski, calm down." Uniqua said.

"I can't calm down now! The curse is real!" shouted Kowalski.

"You just said that there's no such thing as curses." Skipper replied.

"That was before Tasha disappeared when she was struck by lightning!" Kowalski shouted. "Do you not realize that I could be next?" he asked loudly.

"You're not gonna be next." Tyrone replied.

"Oh-no! Now that you've said that, I'm going to be next!" Kowalski yelled.

"Then knock on wood." Uniqua said.

"I can't knock on wood!" shouted Kowalski. "There's no wood here!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Private asked. "There's wood everywhere you look." he said.

"That is a lie!" Kowalski shouted. "Trees are not wood, trees are what wood is made of!" he corrected. "And now I am going to..." he started to shout.

Kowalski and Skipper were then struck by lightning. When the smoke cleared, their heads were now the heads of a two-headed penguin named Kowalskipper. Kowlaskipper looked at each other and they both screamed.

"(worman language)" Sherman said.

"Sherman says that the god whose name is hard to remember will always try to make an unimportant chapter important by doing something to one of the characters no matter how obscure it is." Tyrone explained. "But, of course, he didn't say it exactly like that." he said.

"But, there was no unimportant chapter." Uniqua said.

"Well, actually, last night, I told Kowalski that his name ended with the three letters that Skipper's name started with." Pablo confessed.

"And a whole chapter was dedicated to that?" Uniqua asked.

"Yes." Pablo answered nervously.

"Why?" Uniqua asked after looking around for a second.

"I don't know." Pablo answered.

"Pablo, do you not realize what you have done?" Skipper asked loudly.

"Well, I'm sorry." Pablo apologized. "But I didn't mean to..." he started to say.

Austin was then struck by lightning and disappeared.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Uniqua shouted.

"Thew, thank goodness I wasn't next." Kowalski said.

Skipper than slapped Kowalski.


End file.
